Puns and Questions
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Toriel asks why the man behind the door doesn't exit the RUINS. She gets an unexpected (yet expected) way for an answer. Altertale AU! (Soriel) #altertale


**(C.A.: My sis and I have been addicted to Altertale AU ever since we found it when I got sick. Written by yours truly and forced by sis.**

 **Cameron: If you're a fanfiction writer and somehow love an AU without writing a story about it, then why would you be a writer in the first place?! It makes no sense!**

 **C.A.: So does your love for pocky.**

 **Cameron: Don't get sarcastic with me!**

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own Undertale, it belongs to the great Toby Fox! :D)**_

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

"Hey, lady."

Toriel smiled and sat down on the snow, leaning on the huge violet door behind her. "how did you know i was here?" She asked, placing her paws in her pockets.

"Heh, you have pretty heavy feet." The man behind the door said. She pouted, "what's that s'pposed to mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows as he laughed.

"Well, TIBIA honest, I'm a pyschic. Don't tell anyone."

Toriel's heard him tell skeleton puns since the day they met and she couldn't help but laugh as hard. "hahaha, good one, dude." She giggled and smiled, feeling him grin behind her...

"hey, does it ever get BONEly over there?"

The question surprised him, she noted, but laughed anyways. She grinned, feeling the vibrations of his laughter from the other side. Slowly, it died down as it was replaced with a 'hmm' while he thought.

"Yes, it gets pretty lonely over here sometimes." He replied in his usual airy but cool voice. Toriel nodded and continued the conversation.

"then why don't you leave the RUINS?" She asked, making a small snowball and throwing it lazily, the ball of ice flying only 2 inches away from her.

She was answered by silence and she briefly thought that she hit a sensitive topic but did not say anything.

"Knock knock."

Toriel furrowed her eyebrows, snickered then smiled.

"who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

She's heard this one before, just last week. But if it meant to lighten up the mood, then she'll do it.

"a broken pencil who?"

"Like hoping my relations with **him** wouldclear up, it's pretty _POINTLESS_."

Toriel nodded, despite not knowing who this 'him' was. "knock knock." her turn.

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

"knock knock."

Sans rose his nonexistent eyebrows, grinned and let out a mute 'heh.'

"Who's there?"

She took a long time to reply, but it beats reading his books again for the millionth time.

"goat." She said, her voice straight.

He stiffled his laugh and answered, "Goat who?"

She paused for dramatic effect and replied, "although i don't know from what, but you have GOAT to move on."

Sans laughed at the pun, but got weaker as the truth hit him slowly.

The two fell silent. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable give-space silence.

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

Toriel smiled as she lazily studied the trees. She watched in surprise as snow started to fall slowly. Then, a question came to her.

"hey-"

But before she could tell him, someone else's voice came out. "TORI! THE AMAZING ASGORE CALLS FOR HIS AWESOME SISTER!" Asgore's voice echoed through the woods and did not irritate Toriel in the slightest, she even smiled widely at the voice of her older brother.

"welp." She stood up and didn't bother to wipe away the snow on her clothes, being too lazy to do so.

"i gotta go, gori gets cranky when i don't read him his bedtime story." She heard shuffling from the other side and it seemed that the man stood up as well.

"Yes, same time tomorrow?" His hopeful voice made her blush as her ears drooped in surprise but fortunately, her wide smile was more obvious than the red of her face.

"yeah, 'course." She added, nodding. "Alright then, you go ahead, you might get a _FEMUR_." He joked one last time.

She giggled, turned around and met up with Asgore with a big smile.

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

 **(Cameron: SORIEL! SORIEL! SORIEL!**

 **C.A.: Heh, second favorite ship.**

 **Cameron: Second?!**

 **C.A.: Yeah, the first is Undyne and Alphys, plus it's canon so..**

 **Cameron: Hmm, yup, that's true.**

 **Both: We hope you liked it, review please!)**


End file.
